


Dragons' Champion

by Mizuki_A_K



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons' Champion!AU, King Rhoam is an asshole in this, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably Champion Family, Urbosa might be a protective mom in this, Zelda dies of hypothermia in the first chapter but don't worry, Zelda is three fifths dragon in this, Zelda's turn to be confused but eventually be a badass, idk yet, no real genre for this one right now, probably, she alright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuki_A_K/pseuds/Mizuki_A_K
Summary: The girl attempted to stand up only to find herself struggling to move her limbs. Her whole body heavy and drowsiness overcoming her. Her body swayed before she fell backwards into the water, Zelda felt her eyes begin to close.'I will rest for just for a minute. Then I will make my way back home....’ she thought as her eyes slipped shut, everything becoming warmer and more peaceful.“Poor dear, what an unfortunate fate has met her.”After passing out at the Spring of Wisdom, Zelda finds herself being three fifths Dragon and possesing new powers she needs to get under control. Wil she be able to control it? or will she fail trying?
Relationships: Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), perhaps Link/Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) later on
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. A change in the frozen water

“please....help me...I need to awaken my power to fight against the Calamity...”

A teen plead situated high on a mountain summit. Her body was lowered in the spring as she prayed to the goddess of Wisdom, Naryu. Zelda knew perfectly well that she wasn’t old enough to be up here by herself. But her father had sent her there to pray and arguing against him was like arguing against a wall. It was no use. The statue was as silent as when she had arrived. She was still kneeling into the freezing water in just her praying dress. Her arms and legs had long gone numb to the point where she barely felt the biting chill on her fair skin anymore.

Zelda sighed. King Rhoam would be furious, saying that his daughter disappointed him, again.

The girl attempted to stand up only to find herself struggling to move her limbs. Her whole body heavy and drowsiness overcoming her. Her body swayed before she fell backwards into the water, Zelda felt her eyes begin to close.

'I will rest for just for a minute. Then I will make my way back home....’ she thought as her eyes slipped shut, everything becoming warmer and more peaceful.

* * *

Zelda slowly awakened due to a chorus of voices conversing, she vision still darkened.

 _“Poor dear, what an unfortunate fate has met her.”_ A gentle voice spoke, reminding Zelda of the breeze that blew over the fields of Hyrule.

 **“It’s her own fault. She shouldn’t have gone to your spring while she is still so young and without any form protection.”** A second voice rumbled, deep and powerful like the might of the Death Mountain where the Gorons reside

 _“You know perfectly well who it was that sent here there.”_ The first voice hissed

 ** _“We all know who it was. And his foolishness cost him her life as well as the lives of everyone inhabiting that world.”_** A third voice boomed like a clash of thunder “and if we let that happen, there will be a repeat of the events from a previous timeline.....”

 **“So what do you suggest? The girl has already suffered damage from the cold.”** The deepest voice of the three rumbled.

 _“Unless the Zora princess can find a way to revive her without sustaining permanent damage, there is no hope.”_ The first voice murmured.

Then the three fell silent, probably in thought.  
Zelda didn’t have the energy to open her eyes and find out who the voices belonged to. She wondered how it was possible to feel light and heavy at the same time, trying to think that through whilst waiting on something to happen.  
Either to gain the strength to open her eyes or for the voices to speak up again. The princess wondered what had happened and where she currently was. Last thing she remembered was praying at the Spring of Wisdom.

Suddenly a fourth voice spoke up. The voice belonged to a woman, vaguely reminding Zelda of her mother but different enough for Zelda to know that it wasn’t actually her.

“I have an idea, but I would need you all to agree on it.”

 ** _“Do tell us your ideas, Hylia.”_** The thunderous voice beckoned.

“If you make her your champion, she could have a second chance at life. Her body would be much stronger and would be able to accept my power more easily but....”

 **“It comes with drawbacks, right?”** the second voice boomed.

“yes though not for you but for her.” The woman known as Hylia said.

Zelda tried to remember where she heard that name before but her memory wasn’t co-operating with her at the moment. It sounded very familiar and important.

 ** _“What do you mean by that?”_** the third voice questioned, the pitch of his voice changing.

“She won't be completely hylian anymore. For this to work, you would have to each give a part of your power to her which would make her-“ Hylia was cut off by the first voice

 _“A Part Dragon! Hylia, it’s much too dangerous for her!”_ the first voice exclaimed with alarm, the ringing of icicles accompanying it.

“It’s the only way, Naydra. It’s our only option if we want to save her and make her strong enough to hold the holy power that can protect her land.”

Silence. Zelda didn’t like it. It was tense and suffocating. She tried to open her eyes this time, only managing to budge them slightly open. She saw shapes of the ones who were talking with one another. There was a woman and three dragons.

“So, what do you say?” the woman spoke with determination.

The fiery dragon huffed, **“Fine, but only because I don’t want that horrible timeline to repeat itself.”**

 ** _“Very well, I will lend my powers as well to our new champion.”_** The white and yellow one chimed in.

The only one left was the white and teal one. It stayed quiet for a while, thinking. Then it looked at Zelda and then back at Hylia, before gazing at the other two dragons.

 _“I will give her my strength to be revived and become out champion. May the world be safe.”_ It sighed.

“Very well then, let’s begin.”

With those words, Zelda drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Waking up the second time around was far easier for the princess. Her eyes peered open, the Hylian girl stared at the dark sky that reigned over the mountain.  
Slowly Zelda sat up, feeling like something was different from before. But before she could think about it further, she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. “Princess! Princess are you here?!” it was Mipha's voice without doubt. Zelda frowned at the strong concern layered in the Zora's voice. The princess rose from the water, noticing how it wasn’t cold anymore. It was a quite comfortable temperature even if it was a bit chilly.

“Princess Mipha, I am over here.” She called, walking onto the snow covered ground. Her ears twitched as she heard fast footsteps approaching, muffled because of the snow but she still managed to hear them. The princess of the Zora showed herself, red scaled sparkling underneath the light that reflected off of the huge columns of ice

Mipha looked relieved upon spotting the princess  
“Princess! Oh thank Hylia! you are oka-“ she cut herself off, suddenly frozen in place as she stared at Zelda

“Princess Mipha? Is something wrong?” Zelda asked with concern and she stepped towards the Zora who remained rooted in her place.

“Princess.....Have you seen yourself?”

“No, why?” she felt a cool sensation around her leg but didn’t have time to look down as Mipha had gently grabbed her wrist and led them back to the pond.

**_Peering into the water, Zelda turned rigid with shock._ **


	2. New appearance and confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha finds Zelda by the Spring of Wisdom, both of them are shocked at the princesses appearance change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a very small portion of very non-excplicit nudity.

Zelda's breath got caught in her throat as she stared at her own reflection. Her appearance has changed to the point where she's just about to be able to recognise herself. She didn’t know what to say, stunned to the point of silence. She reached up and hesitantly brushed her pale fingers over the surface of the outgrowths protruding from her head. She had horns now. A crown of three different types of horns. They all glowed their own individual colours. The horn directly above her forehead had crevices that glowed a luminous yellow, the crown of horns that resembled icicles glowed an electric shade of teal while the horns way in the back had small cracked fissures that resembled hot magma.

Her gaze wandered down the length of her face, the thing that particularly stood was her eyes. They were still their usual shade of viridian green only they looked more.... reptilian. The impression was further exemplified by the scales that trailer down from around her eyes and onto her cheekbones.

Tufts of white and gold fur had grown on her shoulders, though they were so small that they were barely noticeable.

Her hands and legs also possessed scales that were pale in color, blending into her skin rather well. The light that hit them showed off their almost iridescent shine. Her nails hadn't grown significantly, remaining as long as a typical Hylian's nails, although they've been notably sharpened.

Aside from the horns, what really stood out in Zelda's newly changed appearance was resting next to her feet. She had a long, beautiful white scaled tail with spines of the colours teal, yellow and orange. The tip had golden feathers, making it look like the fin of a fish or a water mammal of some sort

“What happened to me?” Zelda asked slowly, looking up at Mipha in search of an explanation. The red Zora stared at her, the worry radiating off of her in waves. She eventually replied, her voice soft as ever.

“I don’t know, princess. From what I've gathered you've been up here since yesterday morning and haven’t returned come nightfall. Your guards got attacked while you were in there. One of them managed to get to our Domain and asked for help. The other’s haven’t been found and you were missing when we arrived.”

Mipha looked off to the side as she continued, “I though you were also captured by the monsters....”

“No, I...” Zelda tried to remember, squeezing her eyes shut. She raised one of her hands to her head, feeling a headache coming on. “I was in the spring the whole time, I think. I passed out in the spring and woke up moment ago to find myself like this....ugh.”

She didn’t see Mipha's eyes widening in horror at that statement as she quickly pulled Zelda over to herself and started checking her all over. It clearly surprised the Princess as she squeaked out “Mipha what are you doing?!”

The other teen didn’t seem to notice that Zelda didn’t use her title, or she thought it wasn’t important right now. Her amber orbs looked up meeting Zelda's newly changed eyes as she slowly spoke again, “Princess, you suffered Hypothermia. To the point of passing out underwater! By all accounts there shouldn’t be a way for you to be to be standing in front of me completely unharmed aside from the dramatic changes to your appearance!” concern laced her tone of voice as she continued her examination of the princess.

Zelda though hard for a moment, trying to recall how this came to be. Then it suddenly hit her. That period of time where she woke up in between passing out and waking up here!

She slowly looked back at Mipha, who was still occupied with searching for even the slightest hints of something being wrong with the Princess of Hyrule.

“Mipha....”

Mipha looked up at her, full attention on the blonde in front of her.

“yes?”

“I think I might have died and then was resurrected....” Zelda told her, as she looked back down onto her own hands. The dragons....and Hylia.Her face paled dramatically as she swayed in her place. it was too much to handle.

“Princess!” Mipha effortlessly caught her as she collapsed and gently lowered Zelda to the snow covered ground. “are you alright?!”

It took a moment but Zelda nodded “Yes, I am...I just am in shock a bit.....D-Do you think we could go to your Domain?” she asked weakly and Mipha nodded easily picking the princess up in one fell swoop. She may one of the smallest champions but she certainly not weak.

Somewhere along the way to Mipha’s Domain Zelda fell asleep, resting her head on the Zora's shoulder. She hoped her horns wouldn’t hurt her.

* * *

After she woke up in Mipha's room in the Zora Domain, everything appeared extremely overwhelming to Zelda. Mipha came in to do another check up on the princess, this time forcing her take off her clothes to get a closer inspection, which caused Zelda to blush horribly but she went along with it. They found out that she had small stubs running down the length of her spine, fairly similar the spines lining her tail. There were scales that ran from her chest downward to her stomach, oddly stopping at her waist.

But aside from that and her paler than usual complexion, everything seemed fine with the princess.

Mipha helped Zelda with changing into different outfit, one that wasn’t completely soaked through due to icy water. It was a bit difficult manoeuvring around Zelda's new horns and tail but they somehow managed.

What came next was something that Zelda dreaded quite a bit. As much as she liked king Dorephan, talking to him would definitely lead to her father finding out everything. Not only did she fail, but also had died, which was followed by a resurrection. Not a normal resurrection however, for she obtained abnormal reptilian features to her appearance that clearly belonged on a creature that wasn’t a Hylian.

Mipha, noticing her friend’s evident distress, took Zelda’s hand gently. It was strange. If all of this didn’t happen, they would've continued to be overly polite to eachother, avoiding physical contact with one another. Yet here they are, Mipha leading the Hylian teen to her father while holding her hand as a form of moral support. The Zora princess was a blessing to Zelda right now. Her mind was a turbulent mess. They weight of her relatively small but quite noticeable horns was starting to settle in on her head. Her tail also started to adjust. She could now feel with it, she hadn’t tried moving it yet on her own accord.

The nearer they got to the throne room, the more Zelda’s anxiety levels grew. Something was building up in her chest, she could feel it. It was as if static was vibrating through hercbut Mipha didn’t seem to feel it, or wasn’t bothered by it as she gripped Zelda's hand tighter.

“Are you alright, princess?” Mipha finally asked as they stopped not too far away from where King Dorephan would be.

“Yes, I am. Thank you for asking Princess Mipha. I am just nervous about being seen like this.” Zelda told her, another electric vibration traveling through her and she was worried she would hurt the wonderful Zora in front of her.

“Please, call me just Mipha. And I will be there with you, so there is nothing to worry about.” The red scaled Zora informed her reassuringly.

The anxiety immediately faded away from her, replaced by a warmth that gave Zelda abrupt urge to purr in satisfaction. She nodded in acknowledgement. “Thank you. Though if I’m going to call you Mipha, then you have to call me by Zelda, alright?”

A bright smile and a cheerful nod was the simple answer to her question. Holding hands once more, they continued walking to their destination. This time they only stopped once they reached the stairs that led up to the throne room.

They shared glance, Mipha giving one of her a reassuring smiles to which the princes of Hyrule found herself returning.

_**Hands clasped tightly together, they ascended up the stairs.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this chapter of Dragons' Champion AU! I hope you liked this chapter.  
> I once again would lke to give a special thanks to Akira for helping me make this chapter better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long. I was waiting for this chapter to be beta read but there were problems so this isn't beta read. but eh. I hope you all like this one

“Princess Zelda! I'm glad to see that you aren’t hurt!” King Dorephan's voice bellowed, his voice genuinely lighting up with relief and cheer upon spotting the unharmed princess. She was about to say something in response but he stopped, reminiscent of the way Mipha had when she first laid her eyes on her, and looked the princess over. That definitely reignited her anxiety as she felt sparks starting to charge up in her chest again. “You look quite different.” He commented

Her tail made it almost impossible for her to hide her emotions as she usually could without hassle. The new limb swished around before coiling itself around one of Mipha’s ankles, Zelda didn’t mean to do it but she couldn’t get this new tail to obey her.In response to the movement, Mipha squeezed her hand lightly, it gave Zelda a bit of a reassurance that the other princess was here and she wouldn’t just leave. 

“Thank you, King Dorephan. I am sorry for causing such a ruckus, there were complications at the Spring of Wisdom. The cause of my appearance change is still unknown.” Zelda apologized as she curtsied. 

“Spring of Wisdom? May I ask why you were there when nobody under the age of 17 is allowed to go anywhere near it?” Dorephan asked. Zelda's ears dropped down, ice settling into the depths of her stomach.

“My father had sent me to pray there, your majesty. He told me to stay there until the evening of today.”, Zelda explained herself to the king. 'which is probably right about now' she thought to herself. She is meant to return to Hyrule castle but she couldn’t possibly show up looking like this. Her father would be even more furious than he would have been without this whole conundrum. 

The king stayed quiet for a moment, the Hylian princess casting her gaze down to the floor. Mipha was still next to her, providing her with silent support. The king gave the princess another look before speaking up once again.

“I will send your father a letter saying you will stay a few more days with us. I’m sure you require more nourishment and rest after being outside all night and day” His voice was softened, having finally noticed the anxious state Zelda was in. Then the King looked at his daughter giving Zelda as much moral support as she could by just holding her hand. “Mipha, you are freed from all of your responsibilities until Princess Zelda is recovered.”

“King Dorephan, you need not do that. I do not want to impose on any of your duties.” Zelda began only to be cut off by Mipha.

“Yes, father. Can the princess and I head back to our rooms? We are both exhausted from today’s events.”

Dorephan nodded “Rest well, Princess, daughter.”

With that the smaller of the two girls led Zelda out of the throne room and back to the hallway. 

“You don't need to set your responsibilities aside for me, Mipha. I will leave soon enough anyways, father won’t be happy if I stay here too long.”

“Nonsense. What if you need my help and I would be too busy? We don’t know what happened to you and I do not want to leave you alone in your state right now. Nayru knows what kind of side effects you might from this transformation. I also need to make sure you aren’t suffering from any leftovers of Hyperthermia.” Was the Zora’s reply as she gave the Princess's hand a squeeze. Zelda was a bit surprised, Mipha was usually very soft spoken and didn’t say so much.

“Alright.....”

The way back to the room was short and quiet, the two of them had somehow managed to not walk into too much Zora guards and other staff. Once the two of them were inside Mipha's room, they settled down unsure of what to do now. It would be a bit of time before supper and with Mipha not wanting to leave Zelda in her new state and Zelda not knowing what to do, they just sat in silence on the Zora's bed. 

“Um, Mipha could I ask you to do something?”

“Of course, what is it?” Was the Zora's reply

“Could you call the other champions to come to the Zora domain as quickly as possible? Tell them it’s an emergency meeting.” Zelda asked, her tail warping itself around her legs.

“Of course, but why?”

“I want them to know of my appearance change before my father does as he will surely call them into the castle once he finds out.” 

“alright, should I get you something or do something before I start writing them?” 

“No but would you mind if I sleep for a but more, I am still awfully tired.”

“Of course, have a nice rest, Zelda.”

“Thank you.”

With that the two went to do their own things, Zelda curling up on the bed that was in Mipha’s room for some reason, she hadn’t really thought about it when first waking up. Her tail curled itself around her as best as it could. It was quite awkward with her horn, even though they were small. Mipha on the other hand went to her table and began writing the three letters to the other champions to come to her domain for an emergency meeting. 

By the time the red Zora had finished writing the letters, it was already quite dark outside, though it would still be a bit before dinner was done. Standing up she stretched and took the three envelopes. Glancing onto the princess, Mipha saw her still sleeping so she quietly made her way out of her room. As soon as Mipha walked out, Zelda’s eyes fluttered open and she stared at the wall. Sleep hadn’t come to her, too many thoughts racing through her head.

What would the champions think? What would her father think? What would her people think when they saw that she had turned into this? Why was she so stupid to go to the spring of Wisdom?

Curling tighter into a ball Zelda warped her arms around her knees, bringing them close. 

What even was she anymore? Was this the holy power that is supposed to defeat the calamity? Did she really have to die to get it? She never heard of the holy power changing her ancestors appearances and them having to die to get it....

She dug her nails into her knees, drawing some blood. 

She stayed a failure till she died. And she probably still is one. Sitting up on the bed, Zelda sighed. Slowly removing her nails from her knees and laying her hands in her lap, rubbing her knuckles as a calming motion. 

'I need to calm down before Mipha comes back and starts worrying about me.’ The girl thought, taking a few deep breaths, it helped sometimes. Scooting over to the edge of the bed, Zelda let her legs down to the floor. 

She couldn’t help but notice the slight glow of her scales that died down once she calmed herself. Where they glowing the whole time?

Zelda didn’t have time to properly examine them as Mipha walked back in and smiled at her.

“Oh, you’re awake. Supper is ready” she said helping Zelda stand up, not noticing the small crimson crescents on her knees. 

Pushing her previous thoughts away Zelda smiled and followed Mipha to the dinning hall. Her self-doubt could wait until she was alone again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this chapter of Dragons' Champion AU!  
> I would like to give a special thanks to Akira, my friend who agreed to Beta-read this fanfiction to point out mistake, help me with infromation and just make this fic better for you all who just read the first chapter of it.  
> Also I know the chapter name isn't great. I am not good at them but I didn't want it to just be "chapter 1"


End file.
